


Shingeki no Kyoushi

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager is failing math and gets a hot tutor, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Kyoushi

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a re-write of a thing i did before and... yeah enjoy  
> not beta read

My day started with fucking Satan screaming in my ear. I had been having a nice dream about a horse that looked suspiciously like my frenemy Jean when suddenly I’m back in my room and my phone is making some god awful noise right next to my head. In my confusion I end up throwing my phone across the room and it shatters against the wall. Well fuck.

“Eren what the fuck was that?” Mikasa shouts, barging into my room. She takes one look at the dent in my wall and shattered phone and sighs. “Did you throw your phone at the wall? I’m not sure when we can get you a new one I mean…” She squints at the wall in thought, “You’re not due for an upgrade for another month at least.”

“Yeah well this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t changed my alarm to whatever the fuck that was.” I say, huffing indignantly.

“Who said I changed your phone alarm?” she asks, but I give her a look and her shoulders sag in defeat, “You don’t wake up unless I do something drastic.” Welp. She’s got me there. Mikasa sighs and shakes her head. “Anyways, you’re stuck without a phone for a while. Sucks to suck but your first reaction shouldn’t be to throw your phone across the room if it’s making noise. We’re leaving in five.” And with that she left the room.

“What?” I don’t even have time to shower! Or eat!” I shout after her, jumping out of bed and over to my closet to get dresses.

“You’ll be fine Eren, it’s just one day.” I hear her call back to me as I pull my pants on. “You never eat breakfast anyways because you’re always this late. Set your own alarm next time.”

I stumble out of my room, pulling my shirt on and grumbling to myself. “I usually can shower in the morning.” Mikasa just rolled her eyes at me and threw me my back pack before she left. I followed her out to our (her) car and she took the driver’s side. She had claimed it because she ‘was older and ad more of a social life anyways’ not that I ever used it.

Mikasa started up the car and spoke to me as she pulled out of the driveway. “I’m going over to Annie’s after school today, you want me to drop you off at home first?”

“Uh, yeah? I’d rather not walk home today, or any day really. Stop trying to ditch me for your girlfriend.” 

“Why? You could use the exercise.” She took one hand off the wheel to flick me in the stomach and I grumbled in indignation. I crossed my arms and stared out the window until we got to the school.

“You have History last right?” I let out a quiet hum to answer her question and she nodded, “Cool, since your locker is in that hallway I’ll meet you there. I’m coming from the gym so wait for me okay?” After I nodded she walked off to go to her locker. 

My first class of the day was English, which was on the third floor, thankfully the same floor as my locker. So I went up the stairs, stopped at my locker to grab a few things and headed to class. Which was boring every class was boring, with the exception of art. Art was the only class that I had with Armin, since he was in all honors and I was in all regular, plus I just really liked art. Other than being very boring though, my day was going pretty well. Until I got to math.

I was in Algebra two, and while I was passing all my other classes I was seriously behind in this one. For some reason I struggled, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t seem to understand it. I didn’t think I was doing that bad until Ms.Ral dropped the latest test on my desk, marked with a failing grade and a note that said “see me” in her fancy script. I stared at the test with dread as she started teaching.

Class was a blur, I scribbled down the notes as best I could but I wasn’t really paying attention. When class ended I shoved my things into my backpack and dragged my feet up to her desk.

Ms. Ral smiled at me sweetly but it did nothing to soothe the feeling of impending doom lodged in my stomach. 

“So Eren,” she began, “I’ve noticed that your grades are slipping, and talking to your teacher from last year I’ve realized that you’re really struggling with this subject,” No duh, I’ve been struggling since math was invented, “So I’ve decided to assign you a student tutor, a senior.”

I frown, “Can’t I just, have Armin tutor me?” I ask her, “You know Armin, he’s a great guy, and he’s in honors pre-calc and he’s really smart and…” I trialed off when Ms. Ral shook her head. 

“I know what it’s like to study with friends. Plus, it took me a while to convince him to tutor you. Levi’s a bright kid, just a little anti-social.” She smiled brightly at me, “I hope you’re free after school today, because that’s your first meeting. He’ll be up in the library.”

“Oh. I actually have to... do... something…” I trailed off, frantically thinking of an excuse but Ms.Ral just laughed.

“Well cancel your something, Eren, because you’re meeting with him today and if you don’t show up he’ll definitely kick your ass tomorrow.” I blanched at her using a swear word, not used to the sickeningly sweet teacher using profanities. “And I do mean literally.”

“Can I at least get a description so I can, you know, find him?” I ask, shoving my hands into my pockets.

“Of course! I already mentioned his name was Levi, and he’s a senior. So he’s one year older than you, he’s in AP calculus if you were wondering,” I wasn’t but oh well, “He’s kind of short, but don’t mention it because it’s a bit of a touchy subject,” she chuckled and my confused expression, “He has an undercut, black hair and a perpetual grouchy face. Is that a good enough description?” I nodded my head, tiny asshole. Great. “Now get out of here, or do I need to write you a pass?”

I glanced at the clock and shrugged, “No, I should be fine.” I was on the second floor, and my history class was on the third floor in the other hallway. I could probably make it there in time, if I sprinted.

“See you tomorrow Eren!” she called out to me as I made my way out the door and booked it down the hallway, and then up the stair and down another hallway to my history class. 

I had barely made it to the classroom when the bell rang, signaling the start of class and I sat down in my seat. History class was boring, I was in US History two, which was mandatory for all juniors. Right now I was still in a bit of a daze from finding out I had a mandatory tutor because I suck at Algebra. Mr. Smith is a great teacher and all, but I was just not there today and since it was last period I was even more focused on the thought that I was going to be meeting my tutor soon.

When the bell rang at the end of class I meandered over to my locker, which was in the same hallway. I knew I had to go to the library, but since it was right down the hallway I didn’t think much of it. I had to wait for Mikasa anyways, to tell her what was going on. While I waited I kept an eye on the door to the library, looking for a student that matched Ms. Ral’s description but I didn’t see one. Though he might have had study last and been in the library.

Finally I saw Mikasa coming down the hallway towards me. “You ready to go?” she asked when she reached me.

“Uh, actually,” I looked to the side nervously, “Ms. Ral assigned me a tutor and we’re meeting in the library today, like, now.” I said, shrugging. 

Mikasa’s eyebrows shot up and she sighed dramatically, “So I came all the way up here for nothing?” she asked playfully.

I shoved her shoulder as we started walking down the hallway, “Dude your locker is up here too, even if it’s in a different hallway.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Who is it anyways? She gave you a name right?”

“Uh yeah, said his name was Levi. Apparently he’s in AP Clac and is a senior, you know him?” 

Mikasa’s grin was evil. “Levi you say? You really got the shit end of the stick, damn that shorty’s an asshole. He’ll whip you into shape for sure.” We reached the library and she nudged my shoulder and I stared at the door in panic. “Just text me when you’re done okay?” and then she left.

It was only after I was already in the library that I remembered that my phone was broken, I opened the door to try and catch her but she was already out of sight. With a quiet sigh I resigned myself to asking this Levi guy to use his phone. 

My eyes scanned the library, settling on a guy that fit Ms. Ral’s description. Short? Check. Undercut? Check. Black hair? Check. Asshole face? Yep that must be him. I nervously made my way over to the table he was seated at where he was going over some papers. 

“Are you Levi?” I ask when I’ve made it to my table. He looks up lazily, giving me a brief once over before his frown deepens. 

“You’re late.”

“What?” I shout, getting a few nasty glares, “School just ended, I had to talk to my sister because I literally found out about this today in class.” 

He rolls his eyes. “Take a seat.” Lei commands, shoving the chair in front of me out with his foot so that it hits me. My face scrunches up but I take a seat anyways. “Ms. Ral already gave me some of you past work and tests and I must say,” he drones, “I’m appalled. How the fuck did you even make it this far? You messed up the Pythagorean Theorem? We learn that shit in seventh grade. God how did you even make it out of middle school?” He obviously doesn’t want an answer because he keeps going. “No wonder Petra, I mean Ms. Ral asked me to tutor you, you’re a mess.” If I wasn’t so embarrassed I probably would have pointed out his slip up, first name basis with a teacher? “We’re going to have to start from the basics, and I mean the basics.” 

By now my face is flaming red, and I think I might actually cry. I don’t cry, what a god awful impression that would have been, but I’m thoroughly humiliated at the end of his rant. 

“Sorry?” I whimper, and he looks at me with pity. 

“I guess it’s not entirely your fault, one of your teachers should have noticed this earlier, had you get help earlier.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Instead I’m stuck with a shitty brat who knows shit all about math.” Levi heaves a great sigh and rustles through some of the pages on the desk, pulling out a quiz from the beginning of the year. “I can’t really have you re-learn everything from seventh grade onward, we don’t have the time for that, so we’re going to start at the beginning of this year and hope for the best.” 

And with that he starts teaching me. The man is ruthless, calling out all my shit and making me do practice problem after practice problem, but in the end he’s a good teacher. In fact, things are going really well, and I actually feel like I’m learning something for once. Then I look up at him in the middle of a test we’re going over and everything goes to shit. 

He’s so focused, and some of the anger lines have smoothed out on his face and…

_Shit shit shit shit._

He’s hot.


End file.
